New-WWE WrestleMania
New-WWE WrestleMania is a series of CPV events held by New-WWE. Much like the real life events its based off of, WrestleMania is always the biggest event of the New-WWE season, and is the season finale event. To date, there has been a total of eleven WrestleManias; the initial three were e-feds, while all the rest were made in CAW. While numerically the e-fed WrestleManias are counted, they are retconned for the most part. Events WrestleMania IV WrestleMania IV was the first CAW adaptation of WrestleMania, and the only one to date to be an interpromotional show with NAW. WrestleMania Debuts: Larry It, The Miz, Mr. Kennedy, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Edge, Caylen Rogers (Mr. MITB), Damar, Biff Andreas, Shawn Dynasty, John Morrison, Matt Hardy, The Brian Kendrick, Primo, Chris Jericho, Javori Smart, Jeff Hardy, Kage, Sheena Marie (Marie Shandra), Maria Lopez, Miley Cyrus, John Cena, The Rock, Link, Pornoman, Dorf Liggleton, Adolf Hitler, Frederick James Francis, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales, Allan Caesar III, Bret Michaels WrestleMania V WrestleMania V was the second CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania, and the final WrestleMania show to be recorded on Smackdown vs Raw 2010. WrestleMania Debuts: Jason Hawkinz, Lemarcus Carter, Christian, TRS, Dylan Connell, Matt Metamorphis, Cawsplash, Brent Harvanator, Pam, Master Bubu, Phil Collins, Yuna, Chris Johansen, El Jefe, Danny Jackpot WrestleMania VI WrestleMania V was the third CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania, and the first CPV in CAW history to be recorded on Smackdown vs Raw 2011. WrestleMania Debuts: Connor Wine, The Wingmaster, Cody Rhodes, Dew, Bryan Davis, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Lillith Miller, Michelle McCool, Zach Starr WrestleMania VII WrestleMania VII was fourth CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania, and the final WrestleMania show to be recorded on Smackdown vs Raw 2011. WrestleMania Debuts: Kofi Kingston, Sheamus, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Belmont, Matt Morgan, Ted DiBiase, Drew McIntyre WrestleMania VIII WrestleMania VIII was the fifth New-WWE WrestleMania to date. It is the first and only WrestleMania event recorded on WWE '12. WrestleMania Debuts: Evan Bourne, Christopher Cauckel, R-Truth, Alberto Del Rio, Steven Santos, Andrew Liana, Steven Raden, Cleatus Tumbleweed, Evan O'Shea, Nick Cardio Coach WrestleMania IX WrestleMania IX was the sixth CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania, and the first WrestleMania show to be recorded on WWE '13. WrestleMania Debuts: Daniel Bryan, Matt Eichorn, Big Show, Athouse WrestleMania X WrestleMania X was the seventh CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania, and the final WrestleMania show to be recorded on WWE '13. WrestleMania Debuts: Smokey, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Jacob Cass, Tyler King, Ryback, Triple H WrestleMania XI WrestleMania XI was the eighth CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania, and the only WrestleMania show to be recorded on WWE 2K14. WrestleMania Debuts: Damien Sandow, Roman Reigns, Bo Dallas, Sebastian Cruise, Cesaro, Summer Rae WrestleMania XII WrestleMania XII was the ninth CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania, and the only WrestleMania show to be recorded on WWE 2K16, and the first to be produced on an 8th generation gaming console. WrestleMania Debuts: John Kimble, Tommy Wall, Rusev, Neville, Dietrich, Brock Lesnar, Paige, Tia Red, Sasha Banks, Athena Snow WrestleMania XIII WrestleMania XII was the tenth CAW version of New-WWE WrestleMania and the first WrestleMania show to be recorded on WWE 2K17. WrestleMania Debuts: Kevin Owens, Asuka, Baron Corbin, Big E, Dash Wilder, Scott Dawson, AJ Styles, Charlotte Flair, Urena Adams, Nia Jax, Finn Bálor Statistics Main Event Appearances The chart below lists all the superstars who have appeared in the final match on the WrestleMania card, how many times each superstar has appeared in final matches, which WrestleMania(s) it occurred, and their Win/Loss record. Category:New-WWE